nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Habra
The oasis town of Habra is a speck of green in the vast and unforgiving Plains of Dust. Habra is an essential stop for any caravans or travelers passing through the desert. A militia of guardsmen and hired mercenaries protect the city’s precious resources from the ever present threat of nomads and raiders. Government Absolute ruler: Basha The most powerful family, the Barkat clan, rules the city from a walled compound surrounding the largest and deepest of the three natural springs that feed the oasis. They were among the first permanent settlers, though some other families claim older lineage. Whatever the order of their arrival, they were the first to import the stone and timber required to build their fortress. Since then the Barkat have ruled. The Barkat pay for the upkeep of the city and canals, the maintenance public spring, and defense. They also negotiate water rights with outsiders, set minimum prices, administer justice, and receive diplomats on behalf of the city. In exchange they collect taxes and enjoy the loyalty of the people. The other old families, the Qasim and the Soltani, control a small spring between them and in exchange for protection and the ability to make their own water deals, they accept Barkat rule. Demographics Population: 6,121 Economy Imports: Grain, produce, glass, forged steel, livestock Exports: Water, bricks, textiles, dates, figs, salt, hides Society Habra is one of only a few known oasis across the Plains of Dust and the only one with the resources and infrastructure necessary to support a significant number of people. Habra once supported a wide network of canals and irrigation channels that extended the green of the oasis for miles in all directions. Due to a generation or more of neglect, most of these great feats of engineering have long since ceased to function as the desert rapidly reclaims them. Now repairs are only made to sustain a bare minimum of production. With the influx of bandits, gnolls, and other monsters on the trade route and the gradual decay of the irrigation system, the city of Habra has fallen in hard times. The people of the oasis are traditionally traders, farmers, and herders but now many of the common folk are unemployed. There is still mercenary work and the water trade, but even they have diminished. Laws of Habra Those who tamper with the sacred springs shall die Thieves of water shall die Disturbers of the peace shall die Citizens of Habra may take of the public spring all they can carry by hand, by bucket, or by bladder Outsiders are allowed to drink of the public spring but may not take any water from it Any sales of water to outsiders must meet the minimum price edict Military The Basha’s guard, the Blue Shield, consists of 50 men plus 10 officers. They are keepers of the peace and defenders of the city, but not really an offensive force. For offensive and additional defensive purposes, the Basha employs the Bitterwind Company, a mercenary group based out of an old Irda ruin a few miles from the city. They get unrestricted water rights and first bid on all mercenary contracts in exchange for lending muscle to the Basha. They are 100 strong, made up of tough desert nomads, former raiders, and wanderers. Important Sites Red Rise Rock The Temple of Overflowing Joys The Barkat Compound The outer ring The Public Spring The Arcanum Magnificum bookstore The Blue Shield barracks The Qasim Sultani taps The Canals The Pumping Station The Public Gardens The Temple of the Sun Category:Om Category:Geography Category:Plains of Dust